The Ancient Scrolls of Fluff
by SpookOrSpectre
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots, some of which be slightly emotional, many of which will be funny. Update: Chapter 2 "Thanks and You're Welcome."
1. A Worthy Opponent (Twenty Years)

**AN: Hello! I'm relatively new to the KFP fandom. I've been writing for Zootopia for a while now and I recently got into this awesome franchise. The moment I saw this scene in the second movie I knew I had to do this. I've never looked at any other KFP fanfics, so hopefully this isn't something that is insanely overdone, and hopefully I'm not doing anything super taboo. Let me know what y'all think!**

**Uh, disclaimer, I dont own KFP, or anything really... hopefully this falls under fair use? I did faithfully rewrite this scene but it's all over youtube so please dont come after me... anyway!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"The mast is not a worthy opponent," she said, almost softly. With a small grunt she launched herself into the air, a series of spins and flips landing her next to him with a thud. She slowly outstretched her paw to him, looking at him with the sort of intensity that would make anyone else shrivel up and shrink away. "I am ready."

"Okay... so _serious_," he said, shifting slightly on his feet, getting himself ready for a punch. He wound up, rearing back to a ridiculous extent. He punched as hard as he could, unsure what point he was trying to prove. Their paws met with a boom that echoed off of the water and the hills around them.

"Hah-ha-ha-how! I think I prefer the mast..." He said, almost confused by the tiger's strength.

"My apologies... I used to punch the ironwood trees outside the palace to train... now, I feel nothing," she said, looking at her paw as if it had become something else. His eyes lit up as she spoke the words.

"That's _severely_ cool," he said. She gave a slight smile and a bow, closing her eyes briefly. She was always flattered by his respect and admiration, one of the few things he did that didn't garner anger. "Again!" She said, whipping her paw back into position. He threw a few more punches, his grunting and the slapping of their paws filling the air.

"So this, uh, punching ironwood trees-" he paused for a roundhouse kick "-how long did you have to do that?"

"Twenty years," she said as he continued to target her paw. He stopped once he heard the words.

"Oh, twenty- twenty years, yeuzh! Is there any, uh, faster way? You know, until you... you know, don't feel anything?"

"No, besides-" she said firmly, taking his arm and spinning him, throwing him to the floor with a thud and a wobble. "I don't think hard-style is... your thing," she said, observing his jiggling gut.

"Oh..." he sighed, sitting himself up with a few grunts. Tigress knelt next to him.

"Po, why are you really out here?" She asked quietly, questioning his decision to come with.

"I just found out that my dad... isn't really my dad," he said. He had thrown it out for all to see, or at least for Tigress to see, and he had no idea how she would respond.

"Your dad, the goose?" She asked incredulously. He gave her a sincere nod. "That must have been quite a shock..." she said, not exactly sure how to respond without being abrasive.

"Yeah..." he said with a nod.

"And this bothers you?" She asked, looking at him more carefully. She understood, maybe not fully, but she understood.

"Are you kidding me? We're warriors, right? Nerves of Steel! Souls of Platinum! Like you! So hardcore you don't feel anything!" He said. She was shocked. he punched her arm but she didn't even notice. _Do__n't feel anything? what..._

"I was..." she started. "I was adopted too," she said, her tone one of total sympathy. He looked at her like he had just found a gravestone with the name of a long lost relative - bittersweet. A great discovery, but the joy of closure reft by the pain of loss.

"Oh..." he said, shocked. She avoided eye contact.

"When I was very young, maybe not even a year, my parents gave me to an orphanage, the Bao Gu orphanage... I- I was too young to remember anything about them," she said, sitting fully. Po scooched slightly closer, to her side.

"I... everyone was afraid of me there. I was too strong, I would hurt the other children when we played, they were too wea-..." she shook her head, holding her anger. _"I _was too undisciplined... I was a monster to them," she said, her voice faltering. He put a paw on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off.

"Tigress..."

"I... I'm sorry," she said, an apology for her lack of composure. She stood to leave and he stood with her, putting a paw on her shoulder again. He almost had to force her to turn around. When she did, she looked away from him, her eyes closed. But she couldn't hide forever, she knew that; she faced her fear. She looked him in the eye as a tear rolled down her cheek.

It didn't even take him a moment to hug her, and she slowly lifted her paws to return it. She hadn't hugged someone in twenty years.

Twenty years of punching trees.

Twenty years of anger and pain.

Twenty years of dishonesty with herself.

A sob escaped her icy cage, and Po held her closer.

"It's ok..."

"I'm sorry," she said, this time apologizing to him.

"It's ok Tigress," he said, patting her on the back. She broke the hug to speak.

"No, I'm sorry to you... all you've ever shown me is respect and friendship, and I returned none of it. I may be a Kung Fu master Po, but you shouldn't worship me... I'm... I'm still just a monster!" She said. He was horrified. She was wrong. So he hugged her again.

"You aren't a monster... you never were," he said. She sobbed again, and any hope for her composure was gone. She cried in front of another soul for the first time in twenty years.


	2. Thanks and You're Welcome

**A/N: I, and many others it seems, have Crane x Mei Ling fever. This is a fluffy one-shot about the beginning of the two's relationship, set later in the day after Crane tried out for the school.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The bird sat at the small desk in his dark and dingy quarters, the janitor not exactly being given many privileges. However, today was amazing, and he had a feeling changes were coming to his life. He never would have thought that he, a janitor who was convinced he was fragile as glass, would be able to do kung fu. The obstacle course wasn't a walk in the park but it was more fun than anything, and he never would have stepped foot in it if it weren't for Mei Ling.

She was _so_ cool, one of the most awesome fighters at the school, and _she_ told _him_ that he had the potential to be great. He had always looked up to her as the kindhearted yet strong cat she was, but now he saw a truly wise animal. It takes a lot to be a master, but to see the potential in others? What a gift.

_I should thank her_.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

_Well how in the world am I going to do that? I didn't have the courage to try out kung fu and now I'm trying to talk to a cute... to a kung fu prodigy! who is also pretty cute... oh god, I have a crush on her, I knew it._

Truth be told, he had known it for a while, he had just ignored in with a mixture of denial and self-doubt. There was no way she'd ever fall for a janitor, but a janitor he was no more.

_What am I gonna say? What am I gonna do? Oh god, you're having a panic attack Crane, stop it... deep breaths. _His heart was pounding, he breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, quickly calming himself down. _Ok, just, go to her quarters and say a simple "hey, I just wanted to say thanks for..." inspiring me? believing in me? Yeah... wait, showing me I had it in me? Something along those lines, I'll figure it out._

He stood up from his desk and walked to his door, opening it to see her quarters high on the hill, the window shades lit by candlelight. The sun was finishing its goodbye from the sky, and everything was a dim reddish hue. _I can't do this_, he thought, walking away from the door and pacing around the room for a moment._ No, I have to... the world is for the bold! I'm gonna get over there and thank her for what she did!_ He said, trying so hard that he was practically feigning confidence. He started walking to the door and was about to cross the threshold when she stepped in front of it.

"Ahh!" He shouted, shielding himself with his wings, startled half to death. He quickly dropped his wings and let out a sigh.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She said sweetly, putting a paw over her mouth.

"Oh, no it's ok, don't worry about it," he said, putting a wing over his chest and breathing again.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked meekly.

"Huh? Oh! No, actually I was... I was about to leave to go talk to you! That's why you startled me," he said with a nervous grin, putting his wings in front of him as if he were physically offering the explanation.

"Oh... really?" She asked, blushing slightly under her fur, her paw moving away from her mouth slightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to say thanks for... like... believing in me and, uh, showing me, you know, what I could do," he said, looking away and holding the back of his neck. She smiled, one of those smiles that made it hard to see, and she let out a small giggle.

"I... I wanted to say thanks for trusting me and... giving it a try," she said. They both looked to each other for a short moment before having to look away again.

"Heh, yeah, no... no problem," he said, almost staring at the floor.

"Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome, and... thanks."

"Your welcome... thanks," she said, immediately shaking her head at the verbal blunder. "I should probably go," she said, starting to turn.

"Oh, wait!" He said_. Oh god, why did I say that, what the hell am I gonna say__!_

She stopped, turning back to him with her eyebrows raised, hopefull for what he had to say.

"Uhhh, goodnight?" he said, cringing slightly at his bad excuse to call her back.

"Oh, yeah, goodnight Crane," She said, her hopes just slightly crushed. She turned and walked away, but slowed as she heard a sigh and a mumble coming from the doorway. She stopped and debated for a second whether she should do it or not. _This world is for the bold!_ She thought, turning back and walking into the doorway. Crane was looking at the floor, clearly not happy with his performance.

He looked up to see her, immediately smiling. She walked over, getting close to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He was stunned, and she was too, for the most part. Then he smirked.

"This is how cranes do it," he said gently. He then leaned in and lowered his beak, putting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He wrapped his wings around her and she put her arms around him. They held each other, silent, for what seemed like too short a time before they released each other. Mei Ling looked Crane in the eye, the two smiling softly.

"Goodnight Crane."

"Goodnight Mei Ling."


End file.
